


Outside

by Heheiejhehsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slightly babying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heheiejhehsu/pseuds/Heheiejhehsu
Summary: Sam hasn’t been outside since both his dad and brother claim it’s to dangerous for him but what happens when a stranger breaks in and tells Sam he can show him the outside world.Loosely based on Tangled





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes

Sam looked out the window and began to look at the sunset. It was is favourite thing to do. Well after watching the moonlight when he goes to bed that is. He knows that he’ll get in trouble for looking at the outside world but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do is look at the trees and see what it feels like to touch them and not see them from a window. Something that Dean had said isn’t that interesting to do.   
  
”Sam quit looking at the window and come here you’re going to bed early” John said

 

Sam know that this would happen after all his dad is protective over him and that’s just his dad he has even got to his brother yet. 

 

“Come here Sam it’s time for your bottle”

 

Sam quickly come to John and began to see if Dean was coming home yet since his no suppose to be working late. So he should be here soon.

 

“Sam, bottle now”

 

When he was the with his bottle he was put in his bed with a pacifier in his mouth. He was in a deep sleep which was disturb by someone coming through the window.  He thought it was just his brother who opened it and tried to go back to sleep. But that proved wrong once he saw a bit of the guy. Sam didn’t know what to do since both John and Dean had said that this would never happen to them. Will they will wrong.  The guy ended up going downstairs. Sam ended up following him since he wanted to show his dad that he can take down someone and be ready for the outside world. 

 

The guy ended up going to the kitchen and looking towards the window to see if anyone had followed him. He know that he should get out of this house fast since the Winchester’s lived here and people made stories about them that scared him to death.  

 

Sam made a mental note to be quite as possible since he didn’t want to wake up his dad and brother. Plus he didn’t want to end up sleeping with his brother again. Or even worse his brother. 

 

The guy began to look in the fridge. Took out whatever he needed to make a sandwich and get out.   Then he started making the sandwich. Sam found it weird that he was eating something instead of robbing the house.  After Sam realized that the guy might have been in a accident and might need up he decided to talk to him and see why he’s here.

 

Especially if he got into a accident that he needed help with. 

 

“What are you doing here” Sam asked the guy who looked at him and began looking to see if anybody else was with this kid.

 

“Look kid my name is Gabriel and I’ve been going through a lot now what do you want me to do for you so that you don’t go running up to whomever and get me caught?”

 

Sam looked strangely at him since he that he should tell his dad or brother about someone in there house but that really was at the back at his mind right now since he finally has a chance to go outside without someone stopping him. Telling that the outside is a danger that he shouldn’t be apart of.

 

“I want to see the outside world and not just my backyard the city that we live in”

 

“I can do that, wait you haven’t gone outside?”

 

Sam shakes his head no and Gabriel looks amused.

 

“Well kid today is your lucky day since you meet me and I’m going to show you the outside world”

 

Sam just smiles at him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That’s all folks


End file.
